1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring system measuring an impedance of an object to be measured using an impedance measuring instrument to measure various physical properties such as dielectric loss tangent and resistivity and so on for the object to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a chamber and the like for use in substrate processing such as etching, deposition and so on when manufacturing a semiconductor processing apparatus, a liquid crystal display device, and so on become more sophisticated. With the sophistication, the performance required for parts such as a chamber and the like for substrate processing is getting higher. Therefore, when measuring the physical properties of parts such as a chamber and the like, a high measuring accuracy is required.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-226105 discloses a measuring technique of measuring the impedance of an object to be measured using an impedance measuring instrument such as an impedance analyzer, a network analyzer, or the like.